Wanderer
by airinwhatnot
Summary: Lili is the sister of Fili and Kili, a young female dwarf. Leta, a rather strange human girl wandering Middle Earth with no purpose. The two of them are alike in many ways, different in many ways, and unlikely to meet each other. The world however, is unexpected and fate (and a wizard) brought the two of them on a quest to take back Erebor.


**A/N This is my first Hobbit fanfiction, so I'm really sorry if some of the characters are OOC. This is also the first time I've ever written a third person POV story, so I apologize for any mistakes, although I will try my best not to make any. Reviews and suggestions are welcome, and if I make any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it. I hope you'll enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Thorin Oakenshield looked up upon hearing the sound of footsteps. He turned to see two young dwarves running towards him with excited expressions on their faces. Fili and Kili stopped in front of him and turned to face him.<p>

"Uncle, is our baby brother here yet?" Kili asked, his eyes wide.

"No, not yet." Thorin answered.

"It might just be a girl. We don't know yet, brother." Fili told his brother.

Kili started complaining about not wanting a sister and Fili told him about how having a younger sister could be just as fun and soon the two of them launched into an argument, but Thorin couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was glad to see the two so excited. After their father died a couple of months earlier, the two of them had never been this excited. It was great to see them so full of live again. He knew that despite Kili's complaints, he wouldn't mind even if his younger sibling was a girl.

Suddenly the door opened and Oin stepped out. "It's a girl. You can see her now." he told them.

Fili and Kili pushed past him and Thorin and ran to their mother on the bed, cradling a tiny bundle in her arms. Dis smiled when she saw them, and showed them their new baby sister. Kili forgot all of the complaints he had before about having a baby sister, for he simply adored his sister. Fili felt the exact same way. Thorin approached to see his niece and at first he felt worried— she was so small.

"She's so small. Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

Dis smiled. "Of course she is. She may be small, but she will be strong. I know it." She answered.

"What are you going to name her?"

Fili and Kili looked at their mother, waiting for an answer. Dis thought about it for a moment before answering, "Lili."

"It's a beautiful name." Thorin commented.

"Mother, when will we get to play with her?" Kili asked.

"When she gets older. She's still too small to play with you two now." Dis answered him.

The two of them wanted to spend more time with their sister, so their mother put Lili in a crib so Fili and Kili could watch her while she talks with Thorin. After Thorin had left, she called the two boys to talk to her.

"You have a little sister now. You two need to be more responsible, and you need to protect her. Promise me that when you get older you will make sure she stays safe. The two of you will have to take care of her well." she said.

"We promise, Mother." they said in unison.

"Good."

"Mother, will she get to train with us when she's older?" Fili asked.

"And play with us?" Kili added.

"Of course she can. You two can teach her, if you want to."

Fili and Kili's faces brightened at the thought of being able to play with their sister. They thought of all the fun the three of them could have together. Dis was so glad to see her sons so happy. She was afraid they wouldn't like their new sister very much, but instead they adored her.

"Now go rest, both of you." she said.

Fili and Kili nodded and raced each other back to their room, laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

><p>"Leta!" a voice called out. "Hurry up and get back here!"<p>

A young girl ran out of the forest back to her brother. Her brother simply shook his head when he saw the girl's appearance. Her clothes dirty and her hair was a mess, but otherwise she was unharmed. He took Leta's hand and the two of them headed back to their home.

Their mother was already waiting for them when they got back, and she was relieved to see them safe, especially Leta, although she knew her brother would keep her out of trouble. She told them to get inside and made Leta take a bath, ignoring the girl's complaints.

After she was clean again, she started telling her mother of all she did today. "I explored the forest! It was fun! I saw a lot of animals, and I became friends with a bunny!"

Her mother smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm. "You didn't get into trouble did you?"

"Nope! Besides, I won't get into trouble as long as big brother's around!"

Leta's mother was again relieved by having her son around to take care of Leta. The girl was only 5 years old, but she was adventurous and curious, making her wander around often. Leta's brother had promised to keep an eye on Leta so she didn't get into trouble.

"Mum, where is Daddy?" Leta asked quietly.

Her mother paused for a moment before answering, "He's working, dear."

"When will he be back?"

"Soon."

They stayed quiet for a moment until Leta moved closer to her window to get a good look at the stars. "Mum, can you tell me about the constellations again?"

Her mother agreed and began pointing out the constellations in the sky and explaining where each one came from. Leta listened closely, memorizing every and each one of them. Her mother continued until she became sleepy, and tucked Leta in her bed. Before her mother left, Leta said, "One day, I want to explore the world. I want to see other places and other people. I want to see elves and dwarves and wizards. I even want to see hobbits one day."

Leta's mother kissed her on her forehead. "I'm sure you'll be able to do it one day." she said, and then she left.

Leta's brother went into her room not long after her mother left. He liked seeing his sister asleep. She was a quiet sleeper and she didn't move around much, so different from her usual self. He loved seeing her safe and sound in her bed, dreaming about new adventures. He was glad to be able to see the girl he had always protected safe and happy.

"One day you'll be able to see the world. You'll be able to go on great adventures and be a great person. You'll be well known throughout Middle Earth, and you can go to all of the places you've dreamed about. You'll be able to help people just like you've always wanted." he said.

He smiled as he remembered his sister's enthusiasm, how she made friends with the animals in the forest, how she's so curious about the world. Leta was a special girl and he knew that. She was the kindest person he had ever met.

"I'll make sure you can do all of that. I'll keep you safe until you'll ready to see the world. I promise."


End file.
